Conundrum: Something confusing
by SkyeStalker
Summary: Ever wonder how Ironhide ended up as Bee's guardian? Well this is my take on how 'Hide ended up in the role of 'Mr Mom' -the title says it all


Title: Conundrum: (noun) 1. Something confusing

Disclaimer: own nothing but the idea

_**Author's note: this my idea on how Ironhide (cannon totting, planet blowing up…basically the one mech army) ended up raising the last Sparkling -Skye**_

**Cybertron: Betrayal of brothers**

Death and decay was what remained of what was once the capital of the planet Cybertron. Lord Protector Megatron betrayed the current Prime-his brother Optimus.

"Destroy them all!" ordered the dark lord.

**(Inject bloody battle scene; Con's killing anything that moved)**

**Flotia: After massacre**

A fire burned out of control, as the smoke crawled upwards toward the starlit sky above. "Deceptacon's," the mech growled as he entered the city's walls. There was nothing left alive within the sanctuary's walls-there was just the sparkless remains of femmes and younglings-not even the sparklings had been spared in the attack.

"Autobots spread out and search for survivors," Prime ordered as he knelt down beside a mint green autobot femme.

"Understood," Prowl nodded as he gestured for the others to fan out.

"Brother, what have you done?" Prime whispered as he came to his feet and followed after his men.

Prowl and Prime paired off together and headed toward what had been the nursery for sparklings.

Prowl was silent as they worked their way into the building. "A waste," he said as he stepped over a body of a youngling.

"Yes, my friend," Prime responded as he glanced over at his second in command. "Thinking of Sunstreaker?"

"Hm," Prowl nodded as he thought about the yellow youngling that he had saved as a sparkling; he broke off as they received a call from Ironhide.

"Ironhide, what is it?" questioned Prime over the comm. link.

"Help," the weapons specialist stated simply; which caused all the autobots in range to run toward his location-simply put Ironhide NEVER asked for help-Prime had never once heard that word used by the harden warrior.

(lol)

"Ironhide what is it?" Jazz asked as he entered the room with his weapons out.

"Ironhide," Prime called out hesitantly as he entered the room and noticed the mech kneeling down-frozen in spot. "Jazz?"

"No idea Prime," the bot replied as he approached the mech cautiously. "Ironhide what are you holding?"

"It's…it's a….it's a…" Ironhide stood up slowly as he turned around to face the others-his hands cradling a miniature yellow mech.

"A sparkling" Prime breathed as Ironhide tried to pass the sparkling over.

"Hello," Prime said softly as he was handed the sparkling.

The yellow sparkling didn't like being passed around-so he did the only thing he could do-he screamed.

"Wow!" Jazz slammed his hands over his hearing receptors. "Shut him up!"

"Yeah!" Bluestreak agreed.

Prime was at his whit's end-the sparkling would not be quiet. He glanced around the group and noticed that Ironhide was starring at the sparkling. Prime glanced down and was stunned to see that the sparkling was stretching his arms out-trying in vain to get back to Ironhide. "Ironhide," Prime said softly as he passed the mechling back to the still stunned mech. As soon as he was in the weapons specialist's arms, he quieted down and fasten his arms onto the larger mechs arm-or as much as he could.

Click. Click. Whirl. Beep. The sparkling quieted down as Ironhide patted the sparkling –it was apparent that he was uncomfortable with the sparkling-but the sparkling didn't mind; he hummed softly as he slowly entered recharge.

"Strange," Jazz stated as he gazed on in fascination.

"Yeah," Blue agreed as he stepped backward as Ironhide glared at him. "Nothing."

"It would appear that the sparkling wants to remain with you Ironhide," Prime said softly as he approached his friend. "Do you agree?"

"Hm," he sighed as he adjusted his hold-he was cradling the mech like a live bomb. What in the matrix? What did he know about raising sparklings? A quiet whimpering drew his attention downward, "Fine," he lead the way out.

"You sure about that Prime?" Jazz questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…Ironhide raising a sparkling?" (shudders in fear)

**The End**

Review if you want-don't matter to me


End file.
